


It's Electrifying!

by lorewhoresam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Slow Burn, idjits to lovers, no beta we die like all the women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorewhoresam/pseuds/lorewhoresam
Summary: Dean is electrified by Cas touch. He's convinced it's an angel thing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	It's Electrifying!

They won. Lucifer is back in the cage, as is Michael, they’ve put a stop to the apocalypse, and the danger is gone. To Dean however, it doesn’t feel like a win. Everyone he knew and loved is gone. Sam is in the cage, Bobby is dead, Cas is dead, Adam is in the cage— he might’ve been jealous the kid got to see John as an actual dad instead of whatever he did with Sam and Dean— that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel bad for him.

Dean sinks to his knees in the dry grass, still coming to terms with the fact that Sam, Bobby, Cas– that they’re all gone. He doesn’t want to believe it, he doesn’t want to give up on Sam, he doesn’t want to go back to Lisa, but he can’t do anything else. Without anyone to help him, he can’t possibly get Sam and Adam out of the cage. He wants to die, but even that he can’t do, because he promised Sam he’d live his life. He promised. He punches the ground and a loud sob escapes his throat. Tears blur his vision, and he sits there like that for what could be hours or minutes, he completely lost track of time.

He hears the angels’ signature flap of wings and turns his head to the sound, immediately on his guard. It’s Castiel, framed against the sky. Dean sputters, too dazed and injured to be amazed.

“Cas. You’re alive.” Dean quickly wipes away the tears with his sleeve and smiles slightly.

Cas chuckles. “I’m better than that.”

He reaches down and lightly puts two fingers between Dean’s eyes. He jolts, electrified.

Dean doesn’t know what to think about him being back, alive and well, even though he _saw_ him explode, killed by Lucifer.

“Cas… Are you God?”

“That’s a nice compliment, but no. Although I do believe he brought me back. New and improved.”

Cas walks over to Bobby and heals him, and Dean can hear the bones in his neck crack while they’re being set back into place and he shivers, once again being confronted with the fact that he is completely at the angel’s mercy, and that Dean would be dead in mere seconds if he wanted him to be. Somehow that isn’t as terrifying as it should be.

A few hours later, Dean and Cas are driving, it’s dark outside, and Dean has no idea where he’s going, but driving is the only thing he can do.

“What are you gonna do now?” He asks Castiel, the _will you stay with me_ unspoken, because there’s no way he could ever tell anyone he wants that.

“Find a way to bring Sam back. Then I’ll return to heaven, I suppose.”

Dean hasn’t forgotten the promise he’d made Sam. Go back to Lisa and Ben. Don’t try to bring him back. Live a normal, happy life. But promises be damned, if he has even a one in a million chance of getting his brother back, he’ll do it, whether he likes it or not.

“Heaven?”

“With Michael in the cage, I’m sure it’s total anarchy up there.”

“So, what, you’re the new sheriff in town?” He knows he isn’t entitled to any of the angel’s time, but he didn’t expect him to just return to heaven, after all that has happened.

“I like that. Yeah, I suppose I am.”

Dean scoffs. “Wow. God gives you a brand-new, shiny set of wings, and suddenly you’re his bitch again.”

“Dean, I don’t know what God wants either, I don’t even know if he will return, it just… seems like the right thing to do.”

“Well, if he’s there, tell him I’m coming for him next.”

Cas let out a long drawn sigh. “He helped us Dean. Probably more than we realise.”

“That’s easy for you to say isn’t it! He brought you back!”

“Dean. I know you’re angry, but I told you, I’ll help you bring Sam back first.”

He knows that. But after Sam is back, he’ll still be in heaven. The angel he has come to think of as his best friend, although he would never admit that either, will leave and he’ll never see him again.

“Thank you,” Dean muttered under his breath.

The silence that hangs between them is uncomfortable and tense, and they stay like that until Dean stops at a motel.

“So, do I need to get a room with two beds, or are you gonna fuck off to god-knows-where again?” It probably came out angrier than he wanted it to, but he couldn’t care less about that right now.

“Dean, you know I don’t sleep. I’ll try to find a way to get your brother back and I’ll come back tomorrow morning.”

Dean smiled slightly and thanked Castiel before disappearing into the motel.

It came to no surprise that Dean didn’t sleep much that night. He’s worried about Sam, and Cas too. The angel had grown on him, and he cares for him, despite every fiber of his being saying he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t trust a supernatural being, he shouldn’t care for anyone besides his family lest he— or worse, Sammy— gets hurt, but he does. The last thought he has that night is how angry John would be if he was still alive. His son, his just-short-of-perfect soldier, consorting with the enemy.

When the flutter of wings gives away Castiel’s presence, Dean is already wide awake, and eager to hear any news he has to bring.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas, what’s the plan?”

“I might have an idea, but it will be dangerous, and I need your help.” Cas looks genuinely concerned, if that was even possible for angels, and it terrifies Dean if he’s perfectly honest. He’d never seen him like that before, but he has already decided he’ll do whatever it takes to rescue Sam.

“Well, lay it on me.”

“I can try and get to the cage, but I need you there as well, to hold off the demons. I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to go back to hell but—”

“Hey, Cas, calm down, I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Dean interrupts him and puts a hand on his shoulder. There’s that feeling again, a shiver running down his spine. He shrugs it off. Must be an angel thing.

He won’t be fine. He knows that. Cas probably knows it too. But he won’t let some fucking fear stop him from rescuing his brother. He’ll deal. He always does.

"The cage is the probably the best guarded place in all of hell, so there's a big chance we won't reach it— or make it back," Cas said, and he looked so damn sorry Dean thought he was reading his mind.

“I’ll do it, I’ll go with you. Anything to get Sam back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter, the second one should be done somewhere this week.   
> All comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
